mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-68.187.68.192-20130328125715
I hope you like this new idea, unlike my last idea, which I still don't think stank THAT bad. I couldn't think of any good names for it, so I'll need an idea for a name. It's a peaceful day in Ponyville, and I think it might be worthy of having Twily sing "Morning in Ponyville" again, but just when you think nothing could go wrong... KA-BAM! A mysterious black crystal shoots violently up from the ground and stabs into Golden Oaks Library. Twilight thinks that Sombra has done it, but why in the wide wide world of Equestria would Sombra want to destroy just Ponyville? There're barely any crystals here! Then suddenly the crystal explodes, and insde the crystal is... "Trixie! What are you doing here?!" demands Twilight. "Oh, just wanted you to know that I'm about to rule all of Equestria, and rid it of you!" replies Trixie, who then casts a spell on Twilight that causes Parasprites to eat her wings, but Twilight's wings are able to regenerate. And Twilight has noticed that Trixie's magic rays have turned black! "This can't be good." says Twilight. "Okay, tell me why you broke your deal about never setting hoof in Ponyville again." "Well, Princess Twilight, ''I was just hanging around in Canterlot, when suddenly I got an invitation to your coronation. I would've been happy to attend, but my envy got the best of me. I walked all over Canterlot trying to find a new amulet, and then I found ''it. The Black Crystal Amulet!" Lightning strikes Golden Oaks Library, which then turns green and is reduced to a pile of sawdust. All that's left of Golden Oaks is the Elements of Harmony. They were powerful enough to defeat the Alicorn Amulet, but the Black Crystal Amulet? ''thinks Twilight. Twi then takes her element off her head and whispers into the star "Help". The rest of the Mane 6 then rush over. Trixie then finishes her story. "I knew that dark magic could be more powerful than alicorn magic, so I threw another big bag of bits I got at the 'rock farm 'and ran straight to Ponyville to destroy you!" "And now, witness, my future subjects, as the great and powerful Trixie does something that she's never done before!! Best. '''An'. Alicorn!" declares Trixie. "Bring it." says Twilight. Then she talks to the Mane 6 for a while. "You better get the Elements." "Oh, don't bother." says Trixie. "The Elements of Harmony are by far no match for the Black Crystal Amulet. Remember that you didn't use the Elements of Harmony to defeat King Sombra? You used the Crystal Heart!" Trixie then zaps the Mane 6 sans Twilight with magic rays, so they'll turn gray again and the Elements of Harmony are useless. Twilight's mind is racing. The Crystal Heart... The Crystal Heart... Aha! I need some help from my brother and Cadance! 'TO BE CONTINUED '(I'll come up with a second part later) I hope you like! -Alicorn Feathers